legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Django of the Dead
Django of the Dead Django of the dead is a charcter who resides in the multiuniverse and is one of the many characters out to defend of the multiuniverse Physical Appearnce Django is a living talking skeletion who sports a Cowboy hat with a skull head on it, He has skeletion like Claws covered by short gloves, He wears a brown and red Poncho and wears cowboy boots and he carries a mystic guitar which he plays and can use to shoot beams and bring dead armies to life Personality He is kiddish yet witty skeletion boy who serves as a valuable asset to the team he is aligned with. He somewhat portrayed a backstabbing disorder since he has betrayed Slade and his team countless times and came back to them before settling on the face side of the system. He is well relaxed and spends his time making music, with his guitar and his undead band, watching tv, sucking on a pacifier and seems to be quite arobic. Unlike most heroes he has no connection to romance although he may change his mind as seen in the recent story. This may because he had his heart broken 4 times but he went on and knew he could find the right one as he told Bubblegum when he confornted her. His wittness is established when he schemes with Bender, Heloise and Skipper with Bubblegum's loyalty and he was the one who got her since Bender needed someone of experience. He tends to dislike adults at times particually his grandmother Sartana of the Dead and competeting to insure she retired. Appearances The Beginning: Django debuted as an alley of Slade but like Boomer he wasnt a loyal alley since he was looking out for himself. He didn't particapte in the final battle out of borndome Slade Strikes Back: He returned again, and acting like he did before, He backstabbed Slade and the others and joined withthe heroes against Joker. Though time will tell if he was sticking to that side or he would backstab again The V Team Island Adventure: Django made his comeback here and clearly was now on the side of the heroes as he joined forces with old allies Bender, Starfire, Skipper and Jorgen against Uka Uka. He served as one of Bender's main allies here. His friend Jimmy fixed up his guitar to make it unbreakable and then he accompained Bender to Starfire's home planet to stop the Daleks. He continues to help them with the Shadow Realm and meets his other good alley Lizbeth, who he has developed an attraction to although he won't admit it. Then Django once met with his former allies The V Team and faced Uka Uka's allies while his pals when for him himself The Great Time Travel Adventure: He returned again and helped them against Marceline's Dad and Darkwarrior Duck. He then led the attack against Future Coco and saved her implied he was developing an attraction for the girl bandicoot The Grand Summer Season Trek Django is one of 8 characters that Julian invites to his cruise and he joins for his own vacation. Possibly Unaware of danger building as his old enemy from the Past Darth Helmet schemes against him under his boss's control. He is the first character who develops awarity for Princess Morbuck's attraction towards Bender and gets creeped out understandly. He finds Sari Sumdac with Skipper and Stan as he encounters his rival Dark Helmet and has a fight with him. After they have nowhere else to hide and they land if fire grotto and make allies with Flame Princess. He alongside Spike and King Julian encounter THe Daughter who tells the team about the upcoming appareance of a Sith. Django is highly aware of horror situations and it allows him to work well there, alongside Twilight, Sagat and others he found the Rowdyruffs and he was the one who knocked them out. He acoompanys Spike on his dragon element taking and like Spike acts with common sense as opposed to his loon comcrades. Then He accompanies Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Profion, Blue Wonder, Twilight Sparkle and the P Team to save Finn and Sari. Which they do. Django then acoompanies Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Profion and Sora to Discord and alongside that latter two defends the poines after Discord knocks them out so the others get there on time Totally Mobian Spies Django returns again for Totally Mobian Spies on The B Team and also to help W.H.O.O.P since his his boss and his 2 mains are in charge there. Before he arrives he confronts Bubblegum on her actions and calls her out for being selfish and only thinking about herself since that is exactly what she was doing. He then revealed that it was all an test he and his 3 superiors staged to test her loyalty Friends: Frida Suarez, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, King Julian, Agent 9, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Axel, Heloise, Peep, Dib, Bubbles, Lizbeth, Milo, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Crash and Coco Bandicoot, Hans, Scorpion, Noob, Princess Bubblegum, Twlight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Snide, Gnowman, Dr.House, Stan Smith, Carmelita, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Meowth, Luigi, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Brick, Butch,Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, The Joker, Uka Uka, Alternate Doofenshcimtz, Marceline's Dad, Vilgax and his alleinance, Darth Helmet, Iron Queen and her syndictae Trivia He is one of the only characters to appear in every adventure so far. He's a possible breakout character due to the above trivia He is friends with Grim from the P Team He was The first undead character to join the team of the heroes May have some pryokeneisis, since he can use fire to amazing effect when he does use it He was never a villain to start with, he was looking out for #1 He always keeps his hat on Django is potentially a love interest for Frida, Princess Bubblegum or Coco Bandicoot although he discourages romance because it allows other to be hurt easier. He once had a chronic backstabbing disorder but he got better unlike the other people minus Revolver Oceteot possibly Django is the one of the eight members of the B Team to fight Vilgax Is 4th in senority in how long he has stayed with the B Team after Bender, Skipper and King Julien funny enough he is 4th in command in the team Remains of the Day 001_0001.jpg Remains of the Day 007_0001.jpg Remains of the Day 007_0002.jpg Remains of the Day 008_0001.jpg Remains of the Day 008_0002.jpg Remains of the Day 011_0001.jpg Remains of the Day 015_0001.jpg Remains of the Day_0002.jpg Remains of the Day_0003.jpg Remains of the Day_0004.jpg Jangostampbase.jpg char_52875.jpg django 1 (2).jpg django 1.jpg django 3.jpg django 4.jpg django 5.jpg django 6.jpg django 7.jpg django 8.jpg django 9.jpg django 10.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Immortals Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:The Undead Category:Characters hailing from the El Tigre Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Breakout Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Sane Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral